


Not Really Silence

by TrueMeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Magnus had never crossed paths with the mysterious oldest child of the Lightwood family, and he thought nothing of it. But upon seeing him, he's interested. It's talking to the Shadowhunter that is a little more difficult. A deaf Alec AU - series of one shots





	1. Part 1

Magnus was able to enter the Institute under the guise of official Clave business. Honestly, he could throw around the word "Clave" and have Shadowhunters practically bowing at his feet. A High Warlock at an Institute here on Clave orders, he might as well be the new Head of the Institute, with the way others stayed out of his way or gave him whatever he wanted.

But usually Magnus didn't waste his time hanging around the Institute because he could. There were way too many down sides to being around this place. Magnus may be immortal, but he considered his time precious anyway, and he lived long enough to know when things were worth his time.

A pretty face was worth his time.

He ended up in the greenhouse, a quiet break from the usual bustle that was the rest of the Institute. It was like walking into a different world right in the middle of a city: a comforting silence, the beautiful bursts of color all around him from the blooming flowers and the broad leaves hanging over the little walking path. And just ahead of him, a young man wearing a simple black sweater, his hazel gaze lost in the plants around them.

Magnus was at the Institute a few weeks ago when he first came across Alexander Lightwood. He was in for routine business - checking the protections spells, discussing Downworld issues in the city with Robert Lightwood, as well as nursing a hangover from getting wine drunk from the night before. He'd been in the middle of all of that when the elevator gave a ding, and the doors opened to the rest of the Lightwood family, back from a trip in Idris. Magnus watched at Robert greeted his wife and the two younger Lightwood kids, the two he'd seen before.  And then his eyes seemed magnetically drawn to the tallest of the kids. Bright hazel eyes, soft dark hair lightly brushed to the side of his face, standing slightly away from the rest of his family.

Alexander Lightwood was attractive. And Magnus wanted to see more of him. 

The thing was, Alec through no fault of his own had become a taboo in the Shadowhunter world. Shadowhunters gossiped a lot, so he'd been able to piece together the story over the years: Alec was very young when Robert and Maryse had realized something wasn't right with their child. Alec wasn't responding to noise, wasn't making noise of his own. They thought he contracted some kind of sickness. They brought him to the Silent Brothers and paid a couple warlocks even, but nothing could be changed. Alec Lightwood had been born deaf and nothing could be done about it. 

And Magnus watched as the mundane world slowly started progressing socially, accepting and accommodating those deemed "different." Meanwhile, the Shadowhunters who held themselves in such high regard lagged behind in that aspect, and treatment of Alec had been no different. The Lightwoods practically hid him away from the world, barely able to communicate with their own son. The Clave refused to accept him as a "real" Shadowhunter, and only agreed to give Alec his first rune and lessons in combat for Alec's own protection. It was like no one ever really knew what to do with a deaf Shadowhunter, the "othered" who refused to go away or give up. 

Alec's story wasn't the only thing that drew Magnus to him. Sure, that piqued Magnus' interests, and Alec's good looks helped. But over a few weeks, while Magnus was in and out of the Institute for business and occasionally passed by Alec in the halls, it was something in the sparkle of Alec's eye that made Magnus decide he needed to know Alec better. 

Which led him here, to the green house. Magnus approached Alec slowly, not wanting to startle him. Alec eventually turned his head and saw him, a smile coming across his face immediately. Alec gave a small wave to Magnus, who returned it. 

"Hello," Magnus said. 

Communicating with Alec was a little more difficult. Rumor had it Alec had learned sign language over the years. The grumblings of other Shadowhunters confirmed it was deemed "too mundane" for their liking. But none of them could stop it.

Magnus had some resources of his own, and had spent the last few evenings refining the skills and making sure what he was about to say was perfect.

_My name is M-a-g-n-u-s._

Magnus was a little slow with his signing, making sure he didn't screw it up. But he saw an immediate wide-eyed reaction from Alec. The boy was beaming. It was honestly such a beautiful expression, and Magnus figured Alec didn't give others that expression often, if ever.

It took him a second before he responded. Alec pointed to himself before finger-spelling something. Magnus hadn't studied enough sign to know specifically what Alec said, but he could make a guess that it was Alec's own name. 

So Magnus replied,  _Nice to meet you._

Magnus could understand what Alec replied next.  _Nice to meet you too_. 

Magnus sighed. "I apologize, I don't know any more ASL. That's all I was able to study for now."

Alec held up his hands, interrupting Magnus before pulling a little piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. Magnus was struck with the realization that Alec was left to communicate in a world with no one else like him, getting by on lip-reading and scratches on paper. 

Alec wrote out something quick on the piece of paper and held it to Magnus.  _No one's ever done that for me before,_ it read. Then Alec did one more simple sign and mouthed 'thank you.' to Magnus. 

Such a small world Alec was forced to live in. Magnus wanted nothing more than to expand it, if Alec would let him.

"Care to teach me any more?"

Alec nodded with a smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me at gryffindoralec.tumblr.com


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at the Hunter's Moon brings two in a developing relationship a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know if I was going to write anything else for this verse. But I finally had an idea. Like I said in comments of the last chapter, this will probably just be a series of one-shots in the same verse, so it won't be any kind of cohesive story.

There was a lot Magnus had to deal with as the High Warlock of a major city. Some days could pass where he only had a few responsibilities to take care of, while other days seemed inundated with one thing after another. Wards needing fixing, spells required, potions, politics, skirmishes... Today had been one of those days. It was late before Magnus finished his work and called it a day. And since he was out anyway, a visit to the Hunter's Moon was in order. And a few cocktails as well.

Magnus stepped inside and immediately went for the bar to order himself a martini. His friend Maia wasn't working tonight, which was unfortunate. But Magnus wasn't planning on staying very long anyway. A couple drinks and then he'd be on his way home.

Once he'd finished half of his first drink, Magnus took the opportunity to look around the bar. It wasn't too populated tonight, just the few stray vampires and a couple groups of werewolves mingling about. For a bar though, Magnus had always enjoyed the coziness of the place. With the strings of lights against the hardwood walls, it provided a welcoming warmth that could draw in any stray Downworlder into the place for a safe haven.

And one stray Shadowhunter, Magnus noticed.

In the past couple weeks, Magnus had at the Institute and a semi-regular basis, mostly meeting with Robert Lightwood to discuss the wards, issues in the city, or other such things. It was all quick business, which was fine for both men, since neither one of them were particularly fond of each other.

The only good thing about going to the Institute regularly was that Magnus always took the time to meet up with Alec after he was done with work. The greenhouse was their usual meeting place. And when Magnus asked Alec one day why he liked the greenhouse so much, Alec had replied by saying he didn't like being around big groups of people, especially big groups of Shadowhunters. Because it meant he'd be greeted with side-eyes, catching people asking each other why Alec was even around, or generally not being able to follow what was going on in the first place. Plus, it smelled nice.

Magnus was more than happy to oblige that. And he couldn't help but agree anyway. They would sit and chat in the greenhouse, Magnus usually brushing up on new skills in ASL while Alec helped correct him or teach him new signs. Usually Alec knew to sign slowly while Magnus was still learning, but sometimes the Shadowhunter would go just a little bit too fast in his excitement over telling a story that Magnus would be completely lost, only picking out a few signs here and there. It was in those times where Magnus found himself getting lost in Alec's expression: the little quirk of his smile, the glint in his light eyes, the gentle sweep of the hair out of his face. 

Damn, Alec was good looking. And good looking as ever now, when Magnus spotted him across the bar with a pool cue in hand, his eyes trained on the placement of the balls on the pool table. There were no other Shadowhunters in the bar, so Magnus figured Alec was alone.

Which meant that he would take it upon himself to join Alec at the pool table. Magnus picked up his glass and made his way over to Alec. He placed a hand on the pool table, and that's what made Alec finally look up. A huge grin came across Alec's face when he saw who it was. 

"Hello." It was easier for Magnus to speak along whenever he signed to Alec. Like it was easier to piece his words together. And he figured Alec could read his lips if he messed up his signs. "What are you doing here alone?"

Alec set his pool cue aside.  _Jace and Iz are on patrol tonight. They're meeting me here after._

"You don't join them?"

Alec shook his head.  _I'm not supposed to._

It was a casual reply. Alec was probably used to that. The fact that he wasn't an official Shadowhunter. Sure he was born one and could bear Marks like any other Nephilim. And word had it that his skills with a bow were impeccable. But the fact that he was born deaf and no Silent Brother or any other piece of magic could fix it meant Alec was exempt from Clave duties. No missions, no meetings, and apparently that also meant no routine patrols either. Magnus had once asked Alec if he ever felt left out. Alec trusted Magnus enough to say yes, but he was used to it by now.

Which was bullshit, if Magnus had anything to say about it.

Magnus wasn't about to let his or Alec's good mood go down the drain, so he let it go. "Well, while you wait...Care for another player?"

Alec smiled and replied with a yes.

Both Magnus and Alec were good at pool, so it was a close few matches that they played, with neither one of them taking it easy on the other.  While they moved seamlessly around each other to play, they occasionally would make vague gestures about the game, or sign jokes and comments to each other. Even just a few weeks of meeting for short amounts at a time made Alec and Magnus know each other so well, made them comfortable around each other to joke and tease each other. There was an openness to their relationship neither one of them had ever experienced before.

As Alec racked the balls for a fourth game, and Magnus returned with another round of drinks, Magnus asked, "Your siblings seem to be taking their time on their little patrol." He had to say it out loud since his hands were full, but he made sure Alec could see his face.

Alec shrugged.  _I don't mind_ , Alec signed.  _Not anymore._

Magnus smiled as he set the drinks down.  _Glad I could be here with you._

 _Me too_. 

They were standing close to each other, and Magnus found his gaze flicking down to Alec's lips. God, he'd love to kiss Alec now. But he didn't. He didn't even know if Alec was interested in other men, or if this was just a nice friendship for Alec. Either way, Magnus wasn't about to cross any potential boundaries. 

Magnus heard the door to the bar ding open right before he heard a voice call Alec's name. Magnus turned his head, which gave Alec reason to turn and look too. In stormed Jace and Isabelle, both of whom were receiving glares from the other Downworlders in the bar. Leave it to the Shadowhunters to really make their presence known. 

Alec waved to them as he stepped away from Magnus, setting their pool equipment aside.  _You're late. Everything okay?_ Alec signed to them.

"We ran into a nest of Shax demons," Izzy replied, signing along to her words. Magnus figured it a good thing that at least one of them knew how to communicate with Alec.

"We took care of them, but one escaped and we had to chase it down the shore of the East River," Jace continued. No signing on his part, but Alec could read his lips.

"Can't win them all," Magnus muttered, not exactly referencing their run in with the demons.

Izzy and Jace seemed to just notice Magnus at that moment. "Oh, Magnus," Izzy greeted pleasantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Alexander here, we were playing pool to pass the time. But I should be on my way." Magnus downed his drink in one swig and signed to Alec.  _See you around._

Magnus left the three Shadowhunters and stepped outside. He only made it to the end of the block when he felt a hand on his upper arm, turning him around. It was Alec.

 _What is it?_ Magnus asked.

There was something in Alec's eyes that Magnus couldn't quite place. Was...Alec nervous about something? 

Alec hesitated before he leaned in and gently kissed Magnus.

Magnus was frozen for a beat before leaning into it. Alec's lips were soft and he could tell Alec was being careful with his movements. Before long though, Alec pulled away. The streetlamp above them cast little shadows across Alec's face.

And then Alec's hands started moving.  _Sorry...I should've asked first--_

Magnus reached out and placed his hands over Alec's, stopping him mid-sentence. Alec glanced up, the two men making eye contact again before they closed the distance and kissed each other again.

Those boundaries Magnus was worried about earlier definitely wouldn't have been an issue, he presumed, still cupping Alec's hands as they kissed gently. 

After a few moments, the kiss broke, and Magnus saw Alec's cheeks were a little red, and he had that little quirk of a smile Magnus was so fond of.

 _As much as I loved our time together tonight_ , Magnus said,  _What do you say to a real date sometime?_

Alec was still blushing and he nodded.  _I'd like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me at itseemedworthrepeating.tumblr.com


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a peek into Alec's past, Alec opens up to Magnus about his younger years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback and amazing reception to this story! Again, I didn't think I'd have another idea for an installment in this verse. But I guess I should say never say never. This one's a little shorter than the previous ones.

It was a cool summer's night, a light breeze drifting over Magnus' balcony. The lights over Brooklyn and Manhattan glittered into the distance, giving the city a bright glow under the dark night sky. Alec leaned against the railing and watched the movement of the city: the headlights of the cars passing by, the people coming in and out of the shadows of the streetlights. He knew people complained that New York was the city that never slept, and how loud it apparently was through the night. The one way Alec knew that was true was that even late into the night, the city was still moving. There was always somewhere people had to go. 

Alec felt a presence some up next to him, and he turned to see Magnus Bane, offering him a drink. Alec took the cool glass with a smile.  _Thanks_ , he mouthed to Magnus.

“You don’t strike me as much of a drinker,” Magnus said.

_I’m not_ , Alec replied. He took a sip of the drink, which turned out to be whiskey. The slight burn from the alcohol showed on Alec’s face as he swallowed it.

Magnus chuckled. “If you frequent the Hunter’s Moon, I would think you’d drink more often.” Magnus had run into Alec a couple times at the bar by now. And Alec mentioned it enough for Magnus to assume he was there fairly often.

Magnus' signing had improved a lot. ASL wasn't too hard to get the hang of. Anyone could hold their own in a conversation once they learned the basics. Plus, Magnus speaking along as he signed helped Alec a lot. It was much easier to understand when paired with moving lips and facial expressions, especially when Magnus fumbled his signs or came across a word he didn't know. One thing Alec had noticed was that when speaking, Magnus was very eloquent. What made Magnus stumble his words was his search for more expressive words, while also running into the fact that ASL grammar differed from English a lot. Alec found it endearing.

Alec shrugged. _I go there to get away more than to drink._

Magnus paused, the smile slowly fading from his face.

Alec saw it. _Sorry_ , he signed, a fist making a circle on his chest. _I don’t need to get all moody with my answers. Iz says I do that sometimes._

“It’s alright,” Magnus replied. “I appreciate the honesty.”

_It's a thing_ , Alec said. _Deaf people tend to be more honest. Different social cues for us...something like that_.

Magnus nodded. "How did you sign yourself up for those classes?" Magnus asked. "Like the sign language classes and stuff. I've heard that the Clave wasn't very happy about that because of the mundane school..."

Alec was gazing over the Brooklyn skyline.  _My mother signed me up, actually._

Magnus stared at Alec, the surprise evident in his expression. It made Alec chuckle.  _It's true. I was nine. It was after she and my dad stopped looking for a way to fix me_ \-- the word 'fix' came with a hint of a nasty expression --  _She saw how much I was struggling trying to communicate. It was her idea, but she was worried what the Clave would think..._

"It shouldn't have been the Clave's business," Magnus said. 

_Everything's the Clave's business,_ Alec said.  _She feared the worst...that they'd think she was involving us too much with mundanes, and I'd be taken away because of it._

Magnus had been all too aware of the way Shadowhunters treated those who didn't fit into their little mold. Kids separated from their families, people sent away because they couldn't be a soldier... It was selfish, but Magnus was thankful they hadn't done that to Alec.

_I took the blame so she wouldn't. I didn't care if people thought I was turning against Shadowhunters. If it meant I could learn sign, I'd do it._

"Very noble of you, Alexander."

Alec nodded, still gazing out over the balcony.  _It was the least I could do. I mean... all the other Shadowhunters already hated me anyway._

Alec had known that his whole life. He saw the way others looked at him, and how they'd whisper to their friends while almost having a sneer on their faces. Alec tried so hard to make up for it when he was younger. He practiced fighting and became a great marksman with a bow. He studied the same books that the other kids did in classes. He had the Angelic Rune. But none of that mattered in anyone else's eyes. He couldn't hear, so none of it mattered. 

"It's not right, Alexander," Magnus signed. "I hope you know that."

Alec nodded.  _I do now_. 

Alec liked the way Magnus smiled. His smiles were very soft and genuine. Some, he could tell, were just smiles reserved to get through conversations with people he particularly didn't like. Magnus' smiles were different for Alec. 

Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder, a gentle gesture before signing, "You're causing a shake up in the Clave," Magnus said. "It's changing things."

Alec shrugged.  _I'm just living my life the way I need to._

Magnus gently took Alec's hand, resting them both on the railing of the balcony. They lapsed into a silence, enjoying each other's company while looking out over the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter can provide a little bit of a break for anyone else participating in the craziness that is this #SaveShadowhunters campaign! Keep participating, but take some time for breaks too!  
> Find me at gryffindoralec.tumblr.com


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine morning with homemade breakfast brings in one of Magnus' old friends.

Magnus opened the curtains with a simple flick of his wrist, letting the bright morning sun shine in through the window in warm rays. Another flick of his wrist turned on the coffee maker, and Magnus soon got to work making breakfast. He could easily summon up a breakfast from any corner of the world, but he enjoyed the process of making a good homemade breakfast. Plus, no matter how many times Magnus portaled them around the world, Alec always said his favorite meals were homemade.

Magnus has just finished whipping up the pancake batter when he heard a few soft footfalls behind him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Magnus’ stomach and he felt a kiss on his cheek before a chin rested on his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Magnus said, resting one hand over Alec’s wrist. Alec let out a little hum in return, and Magnus could tell Alec was still blinking away the sleepiness.

They stayed like that for a few moments, taking in the warmth and the closeness of the other man. It hadn’t taken long for Magnus or Alec to let each other in. The language they shared somehow seemed like it was just between the two of them, and it made both of them quickly let their respective guards down and grow a close intimacy and affection. Things seemed so easy now, making mornings like this all that more enjoyable.

Alec soon pulled his arms away and Magnus turned to face him. " _Sleep well?"_ Magnus asked.

Alec held up a fist and bent his wrist back and forth, signing a yes as he yawned. Alec glanced at everything Magnus had set our to cook. _"Why don’t you ever let me cook?_  "Alec asked.

Magnus hesitated before giving a quick sign back. _"No reason_ ," he said, turning away and failing to hide a smile.

Magnus’ back was to Alec, but Magnus felt a gentle finger on his shoulder. Alec carefully traced out the word “LIAR” across Magnus’ back.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as he turned to face Alec again.

 _"I’ve cooked for you before_ ," Alec said.

 _"And it was..."_ Magnus trailed off, thinking of how Alec tried so hard to cook, and was so excited about it. But alas, it had been barely edible. Magnus was soon interrupted when his phone buzzed on the counter. As Magnus turned on his heel to pick up his phone, he caught Alec’s disgruntled expression.

Magnus read over the text and typed out a reply. When he was done he reached out to Alec, his hand finding Alec’s waist. He handed the phone to his boyfriend. " _My friend C-a-t-a-r-i-n-a is coming over. And her daughter M-a-d-z-i-e."_

Alec’s brow furrowed, reading over the text conversation. " _What for?"_

Magnus was used to Alec’s slightly blunt reactions and questions by now. And he knew part of it came from his general hesitation toward meeting new people. _"They’re joining us for breakfast. I haven’t seen C-a-t in a while."_

 _"Ok,"_ Alec signed.

 _"It’ll be fine,"_ Magnus said, a soft smile on his face. He looked into Alec’s eyes until Alec’s expression changed. Soon Alec’s eyes read ‘I trust you.’

Fifteen minutes later, Magnus heard the knock on the door and answered it himself. Before the door was barely even open, he felt a small body hugging around his legs and excitedly calling him ‘Uncle Magnus.”

Magnus laughed and crouched down, lifting little Madzie into his arms. “Hi there sweet pea,” he said.

Next Catarina stepped into the loft, closing the door behind her. “She’s been begging to see you for a week,” Cat said.

“It’s been too long,” Magnus replied, setting Madzie down to hug Catarina. Their friendship was an old one, and they’d maintained it to the point where they could be away for long periods of time, and come back like no time had passed at all.

“Come in,” Magnus stepped aside to let them into the loft. “By the way,” Magnus continued, noticing Alec had been standing away from the door, giving the new guests space and observing from afar. “This is Alec, my boyfriend. Alec, this is Catarina and Madzie.”

Magnus signed along to the introduction for Alec. Alec signed back a ‘ _nice to meet you_ ’ as he usually did, even if the person on the receiving end didn’t know what it meant.

Madzie was the first to speak. “What are you doing with your hands?”

“Madz,” Cat started, but Magnus stopped her.

“It’s okay,” he looked at the little girl. “Madzie, Alec is deaf. He can’t hear. So he uses his hands to speak. It’s called sign language, and that’s how Alec and I talk to each other.”

Madzie, thus far half-hidden behind Cat’s leg, and who had been watching Magnus’ hands as he explained, glanced up at Alec. Soon a cute little grin came across her face as she stepped away from Catarina. “Is it easy?” She asked curiously.

Alec had read that, and signed a quick yes to her.

If only it were that simple with everyone. Just a quick explanation, and then all keep going with their day. If only every person Alec had ever come across had been that curious yet accepting. If only... But Magnus could only hope. And Alec was a grown man who didn’t need defending, and didn’t need a hearing person to fight his battles for him. But Magnus could be there however Alec needed him. And vice versa.

Alec and Madzie were sitting on the couch, a smile plastered on Alec’s face as he slowly taught Madzie how to sign her own name. She giggled along as her little hands made each shape of the letters. Magnus stepped back into the kitchen to check on breakfast, and Catarina followed him.

“So… you and a Shadowhunter?” Cat asked.

“I know what you’re about to say…” Magnus said.

“You’ve barely looked twice at Shadowhunters in the past,” Cat said. “And now you’re with one? And learning a new language for one.”

“First of all, sign language is easy when you get the hang of the basics,” Magnus started. “Second, Alec is more than just some Shadowhunter. And I’m not just saying that because he’s deaf. That’s not it.”

“I didn’t think it was,” Cat said. “You seem like you’ve really fallen for him.”

“That’s an understatement,” Magnus smiled. "He's sweet and funny and we're both really happy with each other. And I know he doesn't technically need me to complete his life or anything like that but I'd do anything to make sure he's happy. Especially since..." Since his own people were one step away from leaving Alec in the dust. But he didn't say that. He wasn't going to get into it now.

Catarina was watching Magnus as he spoke, and spoke herself after a brief moment of silence. "I get it." She said. "I haven't seen you this smitten in years."

Magnus nodded. "Alec's different."

It was in moments like these, with his close friends and with a man he absolutely loved, that Magnus felt most at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read! Again, I never know when I'll have inspiration to write installments of this, but I'll never say never.

**Author's Note:**

> And if I got anything at all wrong in regards to the deaf culture or facts please correct me. The last thing I want to do is misrepresent.  
> *this is a series of one shots in the same verse


End file.
